


Marry your Mother

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, drunken rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question and an attempt to be funny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry your Mother

“Jane, would you marry me if I was a man?”

“I would marry you even if you were my mother, Maur’!”

“Your mother? Gross!”

“Naaaah, it is a matter of ‘staying in the family’, my queen of the glorious Boobs!”

“How much did you offer to Bacchus, mon ami?”

“Just un peu, my lovely Maura, et merde dans la cour… Hahaha…”

“Your French could use some improvement, Jane… Same as your manners, your attitude, and your…..”

“Tuut-tuut-tuut, your Googlemouthing again. Lalala, I can’t hear you…”

“Really, Jane. Sometimes I got the impression that my best friend is…”

“Lala laaaaaaaa, still can’t hear ye’, still not connected ….”

“JANE!!!”

“MAURA!”

“I’ll go to bed… I have enough of your drunk rambling games!”

“Ahhh, Maura, com'onnnnn! Stay at least and hear me out on my musing!”

“Your musing is drunk rambling that leads to nothing, Jane!”

“Hear, hear! Who started this strange conversation? You!” Points her finger somewhere near were Maura stands.

“I simply asked you a hypothetical question, Jane, and it was you who began with the ‘mother thing’ …” Raises her chin deeply indignant…

Jane rolls her eyes… “Okay, doctor Sproutingfacts. Back to your question if I would marry you if you were a man. My answer is still… Yes, even if you were my mother, because then my son would be my brother… Whahahahaha hehe hahahaha…”

Maura looks at Jane, open-mouthed, horrified…

She takes a shuddering breath, turns around on the balls of her feet and swaggers and stumbles out of the living-room murmuring… “Really, really. I must be crazy, really..,”

Jane keeps laughing, peeps her pants, jumps somehow on the couch and promptly falls asleep…

..

Rizzoli & Isles or Drunk & Drunker as this writer calls them fondly, retire for the night, to be at their best in the morning, when the people of Boston rely on their professionalism… And so will I, and my teddy-bear…

Good night!

 

###

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when your Muse kisses you after midnight, in an orgy of whiskey, you are on your mobile and have nothing to do…


End file.
